Azrakh Raleep
Lord Azrakh of Clan Raleep is a member of the Galactic Empire, and is a Sith Lord. He is know for the Delta-7 Aethersprite "Spear of Midnight Black" he pilots. General Description and Features Azrakh Raleep is a well built Noghri, boasting sharp claws and deadly teeth. He is usually seen sporting black robes, with a simple combat suit on underneath. Of average height for one of his species, he is short by the galactic human standard, but is nonetheless a force to be reckoned with. Early life Azrakh Raleep was born on the planet Honoghr to his father Dhamon Raleep and an unknown Noghri female. He barely knew his father due to the taxing occupational burdens he had with the Kathol Republic, and later the Tamerin Foundation. Azrakh longed to join his dad in the larger galaxy however he knew it was necessary to wait until he was older. He dreamed of becoming a powerful political and social leader right alongside Dhamon, however one day his dreams came crashing down around him. After Dhamon's untimely murder at the hands of Frezt Raleigh, Azrakh was left without any parents or direct family. While the clan did care for him during that time, it was never the same. He had no father figure to look up to, and nothing worth living for any longer. His hopes were crushed, his dreams destroyed. A few weeks after Azrakh's loss a Chiss named Kamm`aldui`nakesh (core name: Malduin), a good friend of Dhamon's, sent a package to Honoghr. Within the package was a datacard retrieved from Dhamon's leg during a postmortem examination. Azrakh cleaned it up, and inserted it into his datapad, curious of the items contents. The datacard had journal entries from his father, along with other information and advice for him. Dhamon had been writing and recording on it for years. Azrakh, empowered by his father's support found a ride off the planet and joined up with some of Dhamon's trusted friends and associates. One of them was the Rogue Dark Jedi Master Asaryakatr... Discovering the Force On the planet Denevar I in Denevar System of the Hallu Sector, Year 8 Day 345 0:47, Azrakh met Asaryakatr for the first time in person. She had a daunting yet kindly presence about her. As he shook her hand on board his newly purchased YT-2400, she pulled away and then looked him in the eyes. "You... are strong in the Force, young one..." she said in an almost monotone voice, still staring him in the eyes. Azrakh was taken aback, and replied "What? What do you mean?" "Why, it means you can become a Jedi, Azrakh." She said. That day, Azrakh vowed he would use his powers in remembrance of his father, and in devotion to the Dark Side of the force. Galindas Exports In great debt to Asaryakatr for all she had done for him, Azrakh agreed to join Galindas Exports and assist Asarya in her manufacturing endeavors. Just like his father, he was skilled and driven thus rising quickly in quickly to the position of Commissioner, second only in Galindas to Asaryakatr. Because of Galindas widely purchased stock, especially the highly sought-after Stun Cuffs, it was a very busy and enlightening time for Azrakh. Tenloss Syndicate Galindas Exports, being a subsidiary of Tenloss Syndicate gave Azrakh an opportunity to become part of a powerful government. Azrakh befriended Praetor Tycho Celchu, and began working odd jobs for the Government when not on duty at Galindas. A New Heritage Immersed in Dark Side studies, Azrakh turned his attention to the Sith, and began to work silently for the order. Uncovering ancient Sith manuscripts, and scouring the Galaxy for Dark Side artifacts, Azrakh eventually contacted Emperor Bonias. He requested to become one of the Sith, and after taking down the Jedi Arturius Hall his allegiance became public, and he began working directly for the Galactic Empire. Spear of Midnight Black While scouring the unknown regions for Dark Side artifacts, Azrakh stumbled upon an old starship, emanating dark side energy. It was a Delta-7 Aethersprite with a blood-red paint job slowly fading from years of exposure to the elements. The Aethersprite's logs showed it had formerly belonged to a Dark-Sider named "Azius Ri`Vlakh" and that its name was "Spear of Midnight Black." This finding excited Azrakh and he claimed ownership, taking it back to the known galaxy. The ships speed and high ECM were perfect for the Noghri. After refitting and painting the Delta-7, Azrakh became attached to the ship, and currently pilots it nearly everywhere he goes. To the common person, Azrakh's Aethersprite "Spear of Midnight Black" brings back memories of an Era past, and an order fallen. For Azrakh, the ship is iconic, and marks a focal point on his quest to follow in Dhamon's footsteps. Currently Azrakh is working for the Sith Order and for the Galactic Empire. Quotations "~To be added soon~" Category:Individuals Category:Noghri